InsaneBeliever
by Miss poetry
Summary: Henry must bring happy ending to Storybooke.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction Insane Believer

Part I

Henry sits in an empty room, a straitjacket holds his arms in place. The white clinical room has a funny smell of medicine and latex. Of course they had to retrain him he had attacked an orderly; luckily it had been a mild wound so the orderly was fine. Henry had been in therapy since he was five years old with Dr. Archibald Hopper, the best psychiatrist in Storybrooke Maine. Regina Mills, his adopted mother had tried everything but for some strange reason ever since Henry turned ten his problems worsened.

He had always been a lonely boy, isolated. Dr. Hopper had said the fantasies were a way of coping with his mother abandoning. He believed he was the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming and Regina was the evil queen. She had been against locking him away in an insane asylum but Dr. Hopper had force her. One day after school Regina had baked apple turnovers. Henry had lost it he ran into his room calling her the evil queen; Regina only wanted to help she had tried to talk to him but he pushed her down the stairs. Luckily her assistant had been there to call 911. It was that incident that got Henry locked in the House of Gold, Storybrooke's insane asylum.

Regina had received a call from the mental hospital, Henry's condition had gotten worse. She quickly rushes to the hospital from her office.

Regina: Dr. Hopper, you called with great urgency. What is wrong with my boy?

Dr. Hopper nervously.

Dr. Hopper: I'm so sorry Miss Mills, his condition worsen. He attacked one of the orderly with a pair of scissors. Last night Henry manage to leave his room. We found him in the office searching on the computer, we don't know what he was researching he broke the computer right before we manage to enter the room that's when he attack. We manage to sedate him and put him in a straight jacket.

Regina in the verge of tears.

Regina: Can I see him please.

Dr. Hopper: Miss Mills I don't think that's a good idea.

Regina: Please I must insist. He's only a boy... He is my son.

Dr. Hopper: As you wish, but he has to remain in the straight jacket. In another matter does the name Emma Swan mean anything to you?

Regina: No, why do you ask?

Dr. Hopper: Henry kept yelling it right before we sedated him. Emma Swan you're the savior you have to believe it. That's what he kept yelling.

Regina: Dr. Hopper, perhaps all he needs is love.

Dr. Hopper: Miss Mills, I can't authorize Henry to leave, he's a danger to himself and others. He suffers from severe psychosis. He clearly believes not only that these fairytales are real but that somehow he's part it. All the test indicate that there's nothing mentally wrong with him it's all emotional. He's able to function normally to learn math, science, technology, he's even able to differentiate between reality and fiction aside from the fairytale world. I had him read Harry Potter and he clearly understood it's a work of fiction. I even put his to watch Disney movies and you know what he said about Snow White, Beauty and the Beast? He said that not the real stories go.

Regina looks confused.

Regina: What else did he say?

Dr. Hopper looking sad.

Dr. Hopper: He believes you are the Evil Queen. In patients like Henry I normally attribute that kinda of behavior as possible family abuse, but I know for a fact you would never hurt Henry, physically or emotionally. I'm sorry we are at the end of our tether. I have spoken to many of my colleagues but none of them seen a case like Henry's. We have a similar patient her name is Lacey French only the girl is totally lost in her delusion. She actually spoke to Henry and he convince her that she is Belle from Beauty and the Beast. You'll never know who Henry thinks is her beast.

Regina trying not to laugh.

Regina: Let me guess, Mr. Gold, he was the one that found her disoriented lurking at his shop.

Dr. Hopper laughing.

Dr. Hopper: Yes. Unfortunately Lacey will never get better. The chemicals in her brain don't function properly manifesting in multiple personalities. Today she Lacey French tomorrow who knows. In the time I've been treating her she has been at least twenty different people if not more. I must say the last few days she's been sticking to being Belle. It's seems like her talks with Henry have help her at least she's able to read and do basic stuff. I don't think she'll ever leave this place because unfortunately her father has no patience for her. But it's different with Henry doesn't require around the clock care. Do you know anything about his birth mother or father? I mean any medical history?

Regina: No, when I adopted him the mother ask for a close adoption. Can I see him now.

Dr. Hopper: I don't think it's a good idea but... I can't deny you that right. He must be in the straitjacket at least until we can find out more.

Regina follows Dr. Hooper into the white padded room. Henry had never need to be locked in a room like this one. She's almost in tears to see her son restrain in a straitjacket. He looks so pitiful and sad.

Regina: Dr. Hooper, is the jacket really necessary? He looks peaceful.

Dr. Hopper: Miss Mills he attacked an orderly, like I said he's a danger to himself and others. Sorry but the jacket stays.

She quickly walks into the room and sits on the mattress where Henry is siting. She tries to embrace him but he moves away.

Regina: Henry, I'm sorry... I don't want you to be here. I...

Henry angrily.

Henry: Yes, you do. You know the truth you know I'm not crazy. The savior will come and make everything right. I hate you, you're the Evil Queen.

Regina trying to hide her tears, although he had told her this many times his words still hurt her.

Regina: Dr. Hopper, thinks you are doing this for attention because of... I love you Henry and I will never stop fighting until you are well. I never wanted you to find out you were adopted. I was going to tell you when you were much older. Remember when you were four years old and you fell off your bike and Dr. Whale said you had to stay in the hospital. You were crying because you didn't want to be alone I sneaked into the hospital just to be with you. I name you after the my father Henry.

Henry: The father you killed to enact the curse and bring everyone to Storybrooke.

Regina can no longer control her tears.

Regina: It was a heart attack that killed my father.

Henry: Of course it was, you took out his heart and crushed it.

Regina through her tears.

Regina: I know you don't mean that...

Henry: Why won't you let Snow White be happy?

Regina: Henry, Snow White is a fairytale.

Henry: No, Mary Margaret is Snow, she can't be happy until she is with her prince? You hate her admit.

Regina: I don't hate her... She brought a lot of unnecessary pain to a dear friend, Kathryn Nolan. Her prince cannot be David.

Henry: But David is her prince that's why he woke up from the coma...

Regina: Please Henry, enough with the fairytales. They are not real, they are fiction and purely to entertain people.

Henry starts screaming at Regina.

Henry: YOU'RE A LIAR! BUT THE SAVIOR IS COMING TO SET THINGS RIGHT!

Dr. Hopper and nurse come into the room.

Dr. Hopper: Miss Mills, I think Henry had enough visitors for today.

Regina unwilling leaves the hospital.

Part II

Regina had never been much for friends. Although she was the mayor she had only two friends Kathryn Nolan and Mr. Gold. She had been busy taking care of Henry that she had not seen Mr. Gold in a while.

Mr. Gold is leaving his shop when he see Regina who is lost in her thoughts it had been two weeks since Henry attack an orderly. She visited him daily but her visits seem to made him worse. She often saw him through a window instead of arguing with him. Mr. Gold walks over to her; she looks at him.

Regina: You've known me longer than anyone, do you think I'm evil?

Mr. Gold on a regular day he would have laugh but he knew the core of the question was because of Henry.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry about your boy...I... He's a confused little boy that's why he says that. Come on how about lunch you look too thin.

Regina can't help but laugh. He would always accuse her of being too thin even when she was a teen and Mr. Gold was married to Regina's mother, Cora.

Storybrooke was a small town so it didn't have many places to eat most people were fine eating at Granny's but given that Mr. Gold own the dinner Ruby and Granny were not to happy to see him. He had discover an independently own small bistro called A Whole New World. He was at first intrigued by the name. The owner Cyrus and his wife Alice attend to the restaurant themselves.

Regina is lost in thought she recalls the first time she took Henry there he was maybe about eight years old. His whole fantasy world was beginning to unravel. She remembered spending the whole diner telling him that Agrabah wasn't a real place and that Cyrus wasn't a genie. Then he read Alice name tag and went on about tea parties, white rabbits and barbaric queens. Regina never took him again.

Mr. Gold interrupts Regina's thoughts, he looks rather sad.

Mr. Gold: I had a chance to speak with your boy, he believes I'm...that my son...

Regina trying to hold it together.

Regina: That you are Rumpelstilskin, and that you're his grandfather.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry I didn't mean to...It's just my Baelfire was ten years when...

Regina: I'm so sorry... I know how much it hurts you to have lost your only son. I want my Henry to be happy and productive... Does that make me a bad mother...I...even though of looking for his biological mother...

Mr. Gold: What does Dr. Hooper thinks?

Regina: He thinks it's a cry for attention. I don't know what else to do. I...

Mr. Gold thinking of his beloved son Baelfire.

Mr. Gold: I understand you're pain, but at least Henry is alive. When I lost Baelfire... there no words to explain…

Regina: I… I just want Henry to be…I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing.

Mr. Gold: You are doing the right thing. Henry needs help, Dr. Hooper is the best but if you want I can bring another doctor into town.

Regina: No need you're right, I just don't know what to do.

Regina's cellphone rings, she normally won't even look at it but with Henry being in the asylum she would always carry her phone. She looks at the number and instantly knows it's Dr. Hooper. Mr. Gold takes one look at Regina's face and knows there's trouble.

Regina: Dr. Hooper, is anything wrong? I understand.

She's about to walkout but Mr. Gold stops her.

Mr. Gold: Gina, please you can't drive like that. I'll drive you to Dr. Hopper.

They quickly leave and she explains that Henry has escape the asylum. They quickly make it to asylum where they look at the footage of Henry's escape.

Sheriff Graham is there interviewing the staff and patients. Dr. Hopper is barking orders at everyone. He instantly spots Regina with Mr. Gold and walks towards them.

Dr. Hopper: Miss Mills any idea where he might go? We are looking everywhere, I have Sheriff Graham using all his deputies. I'm having Sydney Glass reconstruct the computer Henry broke a couple of weeks ago maybe there's a clue there. At the time I didn't think it was important.

One of the orderly walks by ushering Lacey to walk to her room. She beaks free and walks to Mr. Gold.

Lacey: Hi.

Mr. Gold can't help but feel nervous. Something about the young lady makes him feel shy. He turns slightly red.

Mr. Gold: You remember me, from the shop.

Lacey: No, from the castle...

Mr. Gold looks confused for just a moment but then remembers Henry claim he was Rumpelstilskin. The orderly quickly grabs her by the arm and pulls her away. She break free one more time and walks directly to Mr. Gold and kisses him on the lips.

Lacey: I hope to see you soon Rumple.

Dr. Hopper quickly intervenes.

Dr. Hopper: Back to your room, what have we talk about, you can't invade people's space.

Lacey just lowers her head.

Dr. Hopper to Mr. Gold.

Dr. Hopper: Sorry about that, she's harmless but Henry put in her head that she's Belle from Beauty and the Beast and that you are...

Mr. Gold laughing.

Mr. Gold: Yes, he told me.

He walks over to Lacey.

Mr. Gold: Wait, you know where Henry went?

Lacey smiles at him like she's hiding a secret. She begins taunting Mr. Gold.

Lacey: Of course, but I won't tell you. I won't tell you... Unless you give me something.

Mr. Gold can't help but laugh. Everyone is just standing listening. Mr. Gold remember a gold bracelet he bought for Paige, Jefferson's daughter. It had a beautiful rose with the word princess engraved on it.

Mr. Gold: I'm make you a deal how about a gift?

He takes out the small box from his pocket. That wakes up Lacey's curiosity.

She looks at the rest of them. Lacey leans close to him. She whispers into his ear:

He's out looking for Emma Swan.

Everyone is astonish as to how easily Lacey is able to talk to Mr. Gold even flirt with him.

Mr. Gold: Who is she? Who is Emma Swan?

Lacey looking around to the others. She leans over to whisper in his ear:

The savior.

The orderly is about to take Lacey to her room. He is stop by Mr. Gold who takes out the beautiful bracelet.

Dr. Hopper gives him a disapproving look.

Mr. Gold to Dr. Hopper.

Mr. Gold: Please, I... Made a deal with her...

Mr. Gold put the gold bracelet on Lacey's wrist.

Dr. Hopper: Now, what do you say Lacey.

Lacey smiles.

Lacey: Thank you, Rumple.

They are all confused as to why she keeps calling him Rumple. She kisses him on the check.

The orderly ushers Lacey away from the group. But before she is lead away.

Lacey to Mr. Gold.

Lacey: Will I see you again?

She is quickly lead back to her room before he can answer. But something about Lacey has woken up Mr. Gold's heart. The death of his beloved Baelfire had left him numb to emotion. Her kiss still lingered in his lips. Although he knew she was a bit off something about her made him smile.

Regina is the one who interrupts Mr. Gold's thoughts about Lacey.

Regina: What did she say? You ask her about Emma Swan?

Mr. Gold: She said Henry is out looking Emma Swan, he believes this person is the savior.

They are about to start looking into the whole Emma Swan when Sydney Glass from The Mirror shows up. He reconstructed the hard drive and they found out Henry was researching Emma Swan a bail bonds person from Boston. They knew Henry had escape sometime late night enough time to be in Boston.

Part III

Regina on the phone.

Regina: May I speak with Emma Swan?

Secretary: I'm sorry Miss Swan is out of town for a couple of days.

Regina: Is there a way to contact her. It is imperative that I speak with her. Did she leave a number or where she was going.

Secretary: I'm afraid not, I could transfer you to another associate maybe they can help you.

Regina is irritated she quickly hangs the phone. She has been at asylum for most of the day. It's was almost going to be 24 hours that Henry has been missing. Sheriff Graham had been working non stop to find him but he suspected Henry had left town. They didn't want to involve the Maine or the Boston PD because they liked there privacy. They were doing all they could to find him. They had send one of the deputies to Boston in search of Emma Swan.

Regina is in Dr. Hopper's office she hasn't left the asylum neither had Mr. Gold.

Regina: Lacey must know more. Can we force her to tell us.

Mr. Gold looking worry.

Mr. Gold: Please don't harm her... I could talk to her.

Regina looking at Mr. Gold.

Regina: Gold, you seem to have take a shine to her. You know she's crazy no change of a romance.

Mr. Gold turns red.

Mr. Gold: Gina, that's not what...

Dr. Hopper trying not to laugh at Regina's comment. He knew Mr. Gold could possibly have something with Lacey but it wouldn't be easy. He does the one thing he knows he shouldn't, he gives Mr. Gold hope.

Dr. Hopper: Actually, she's not necessarily crazy, she simply lacks the capacity to distinguish between reality and fiction. She's not violent and the few months she's been here she has had great process. Although there has been setbacks and she could have some sort of stability. I must say if anyone was take Lacey under their wing that person's life will never be boring.

Mr. Gold curiously.

Mr. Gold: Why is she here then?

Dr. Hopper: Well I'm afraid Moe French doesn't want the responsibility. Lacey requires lots of care and patience.

Dr. Hopper's words do exactly that, they give Mr. Gold hope.

Dr. Hopper calls one of the orderly to bring Lacey to his office. He's not sure about leaving her alone with Mr. Gold.

The minute Lacey walks into the room she can't help but smile to see Mr. Gold. It's like he light up the entire room and no one else is there.

Lacey to Mr. Gold.

Lacey: You came back so soon.

Mr. Gold goes directly to the point. He's trying to avoid having all these feelings for her.

Mr. Gold: Lacey, we need your help.

Lacey's face instantly changes. She is sad for her beast didn't came to see her but rather ask information.

Lacey: I know nothing more.

Mr. Gold: Dr. Hopper can we please have a moment alone.

Dr. Hopper cannot refused so he leaves the office with Regina.

Lacey is sitting there looking at the floor, Mr. Gold is the first one to break the silence.

Mr. Gold: Lacey, please we really need your help. I...

Lacey looks into his deep chocolate eyes something about him.

Lacey: I'm sorry, I don't know anything more... But if Emma is the savior, if like Henry said she is going to bring back the happy ending she has to come into town.

Mr. Gold can help but smile at Lacey. This woman is so child like yet so mature. He's lost in her big blue eyes.

Mr. Gold: Thank you.

She takes his face in her hands.

Lacey: Would you think I was a fool if I hope she brings you to me.

He doesn't know how to respond how to tell her that he's falling in love with her.

Mr. Gold: I'm not your prince, or beast... I'm no one of importance. I'm sorry Lacey.

Lacey: But you are, you just don't know it yet.

She kisses him one last time and he is lost in the kiss. The door is opened they instantly separate. Lacey is sent back to her room. Mr. Gold tells them everything that Lacey told him regarding Henry.

They quickly secure the town line and wait for Henry to arrive into town. Regina was the mayor and she often avoid outsiders entering her town. The small town prefer independence from other larger cities.

Part III

It had been three days when a yellow bug drives into town. Sheriff Graham with no difficulty and manages to block the bugs path forcing the car to stop.

Sheriff Graham gets out of his car and walks over to the yellow bug.

Emma Swan lowers the window. Sheriff Graham quickly sees Henry in the backseat.

Emma: Is there a problem officer.

Sheriff Graham: I'm pretty sure kidnapping is a crime.

Emma: I... Look I didn't kidnap the kid he showed up at my doorstep. I'm simply gave him a ride home. You won't happened to know where he lives?

Sheriff Graham can see Emma means no harm and simply wants to help Henry.

Sheriff Graham: Can I trust you to be a good boy while I have a chat with...

Emma: Emma, Emma Swan.

Sheriff Graham: With Miss Swan.

Henry nods his head.

Sheriff Graham ask Emma to get out of the car and proceeds to explain the situation. He explains that Henry is a patient of Dr. Hopper. Emma can't help but feel bad for the poor boy.

Emma to Sheriff Graham.

Emma: My work here is done.

Sheriff Graham opens the door of the yellow bug to help Henry out.

Sheriff Graham: I guess you'll be leaving know.

Emma is about to get into her car.

Henry quickly runs to her breaking free from Sheriff Graham.

Henry: Emma, please you can't leave. Not after everything...

Emma: Henry, I must go back. Look kid it was nice knowing you. I don't know if you are really who you claim to be...

Henry: Please, after everything you learn... I will find you, I will always find you.

Emma cannot refuses his plea maybe it's the fairytale quote from the book he showed her or Sheriff Graham confession.

Emma to Sheriff Graham.

Emma: Can I stick around at least until he's safe.

Sheriff Graham: Sure, maybe we can figure out why he's taken quite a shine to you.

Emma doesn't want to tell him that she might be Henry's biological mother. Emma gets into her bug and follows Sheriff Graham to the House of Gold Asylum.

Dr. Hopper is there waiting for them after all Sheriff Graham called. Regina is also there with Mr. Gold.

Henry is taken to the asylum by Sheriff Graham, Emma Swan decides to accompany them.

Regina is the first one to spot the blonde stranger. She quickly runs to embrace Henry.

Regina: You came back, we were worry...

Henry pushes her away.

Henry: You are not my mother, I brought my real mother, she's the savior and she's going to break your curse. She's going to bring back the happy ending.

Regina: Henry, please I'm not the evil queen...

Dr. Hopper to an orderly.

Dr. Hopper: Please take him to his room and give him a mild sedative. Also keep him way from Lacey French.

Mr. Gold curiously.

Mr. Gold: Has Lacey condition gotten worse?

Dr. Hopper: Mr. Gold, my I have a word with you in private.

Mr. Gold looks worried as he follows the Dr. Hopper into his office. He offers Mr. Gold a seat.

Mr. Gold rather sad.

Mr. Gold: What's wrong with her?

Dr. Hopper: I'm so sorry I'm not in the liberty to discuss her condition given than you are not a family member. I must ask you to avoid coming here. It seems that your encounters with her make her more susceptible to her fantasies. A couple of days ago she ask the nurse if she could keep her hair brush in her room; she said she wanted to look beautiful for Rumpelstilskin. When the nurse asked her who Rumpelstilskin was, do you know what she said, she said he was the man that gave her the rose bracelet.

Mr. Gold is speechless for a second. Slowly he has found himself wanting to be with her, to protect her. He wasn't sure what those feeling were, could it be love?

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, it's just she looks so innocent, so vulnerable, in need of protection...I simply wanted to...

Dr. Hopper: Mr. Gold, I understand but, I don't think it's wise.

Mr. Gold leaves feeling devastated at the idea of not seeing her beautiful blue eyes.

Dr. Hopper proceed to talk to Regina and Emma. He question Emma about Henry's father and possible mental illness. He's beginning to think that perhaps Henry is mentally disturbed.

Part IV

Emma Swan decides to stay in town for few days. Regina doesn't seem too happy, maybe because Henry seems to really like her or perhaps because she finds the woman so alluring.

Regina is having diner with Kathryn Nolan. She's been having problems with David, her husband. Apparently he was having an affair with Mary Margaret.

Regina: I'm so sorry, I was the one that told you.. I was just trying to be a good friend...I... is there nothing you can do? I can't believe that little home wrecker.

Kathryn: It wasn't your fault. I had a private investigator follow them.

She pulls out the pictures of David and Mary Margaret holding hands, and other one kissing.

Regina: I truly am sorry...

Kathryn: Look how happy he looks with her. The way he looks at her...he has never looked at me that way. He claims he loves me... But enough about my marital drama. How is Henry? I saw that woman in town.

Regina: She's just passing by, she will not take my Henry away.

Kathryn: Hey by any chance have you seen Mr. Gold. I've been to his shop three days straight and there's a note that says no deals today. You know how everything is a deal to him.

Regina laughs.

Regina: I think that's why Henry thinks..

Kathryn: Henry thinks what?

Regina more serious.

Regina: Never mind. Mr. Gold is in his cabin in the woods. He needed some time away.

Kathryn: What's wrong with him? Is his ill? I've known Mr. Gold as long as you have and he has never really needed time off.

Regina: I know this will stay between you and me. I suspect he is ill but his illness has a name, Lacey French.

Kathryn: You don't mean the patient at the sanitarium.

Regina: Yes, I suspect he has fallen in love with her. I have never seen him interested in any woman. Even when he was married to my mother he was cold and distant. I thought he was secretly gay.

Kathryn: Poor thing, he's in for a great disappointment. From where I understand the girl doesn't even know who she is.

Regina's cellphone rings, she recognizes Dr. Hopper's number immediately.

Regina: What's wrong?

She listen attentively to Dr. Hopper. Kathryn knows their trouble by the look in Regina's face. She quickly pays the bill and accompanies Regina to the asylum. They are surprised to see Sheriff Graham and Emma Swan there. Henry has escape once again only this time with Lacey French.

Part V

Mr. Gold is in his cabin reading a book. He feels foolish because all he can think of is Lacey French lips on his. It's like he's a lovestruck teenager. Something about her has struck him to his core, maybe her beautiful blue eyes or perhaps that child like teasing. He looks in the mirror only with disgust to himself:

Who could ever love you? Cora loved your bank account. Milah was looking for a fool to get her out of her town. The only person that ever loved me was Baelfire.

He feels like such a chump for losing him. He kept thinking, Why did he lose his grip? Why couldn't he walk like a normal person? He would have been playing with Baelfire instead the poor boy was playing alone; that when he fell in a well. This was a pain he could never overcome. He would never find closure. Cora had wanted kids but he never wanted to be a father again.

In the woods by Mr. Gold's cabin Henry quickly leads Lacey to the cabin. He owe it to his father, Neal Cassidy to see that Mr. Gold was happy with his beauty. At least he saw it that way that's why he had escape with Lacey. He wanted Belle and Rumpelstilskin together.

Henry was a smart boy he had over heard Mr. Gold was in his cabin in the woods. He recalled Regina taking him to Mr. Gold so they could have some bonding. Mr. Gold had thought him how to fish they had have spent three days doing father and son type things. So that made his plan easier he knew it would be the only chance for Belle and Rumpelstilskin to be together. He knew it would take some time before they realize where Lacey was at. He would drive them crazy and lead them to the the other side of town.

Lacey was like a child eager to see her beast. Henry had lead her to the cabin.

Henry stops close enough but they are still hidden by the bushes.

Henry: A princess can't meet her prince dressed like that.

He hands Lacey a backpack. Lacey opens the backpack only to find the most beautiful gold dress, a pair of shoes, a hairbrush and a lipgloss.

Lacey: Thank you.

Lacey hugs Henry.

Henry: Don't thank me just yet, wait until we succeed.

Henry turns around and Lacey changes her hospital gown for the beautiful dress. Henry leads Lacey out of the bushes and they are in front of the cabin.

Lacey: Henry what about you?

Henry: I'll head back someone needs to put them on the wrong trail. In case I don't see you again, one last thing, don't let anyone make you believe you're crazy. You're just different, where people see ordinary life you see a story waiting to be written.

They hug each other and Henry returns back into the woods.

Lacey is nervous she can hardly breathe. She twirls in her new dress she hopes he likes it, even when her mother was alive she had never worn such a pretty dress. She takes a deep breath and knock the door. She stands there for a good five minutes.

The door is opened by Mr. Gold. He looks around as if to expecting to see Dr. Hopper or maybe Regina.

Mr. Gold: Lacey, what are you doing here? Where's Dr. Hopper?

Lacey smiles, she wants to correct him and say her name is Belle but she doesn't.

Lacey: He took a day off.

Mr. Gold: Please come in.

He lead her into the living room where a fire is burning. She takes a seat on the couch. He's about to walk away to call Dr. Hopper.

She puts her hand on his.

Lacey: Please don't...

Mr. Gold: What are you doing here?

Lacey: I wanted to see you.

Then it hits her she can seduce him. She grabs his cane and throws it to the floor and pushes him into the couch with her.

Mr. Gold: Lacey...

She stops him from talking with a kiss. He seems to respond at first. Once it's over he looks into her blue eyes and she looks back at him.

Mr. Gold: Lacey, I...

She about to kiss him but he stops her.

She hold his face in her hands. She is lost in her own fantasy.

Lacey: Rumple remember. The castle, the dagger, the rose... Dance with me. Please don't deny me my happy ending.

Mr. Gold doesn't know how to respond he holds her in his lap. She's so vulnerable like a scared child in need of protection. He cannot refuse her plead.

Mr. Gold: Lacey, How did you get out? I'm sorry but I have to return you to Dr. Hopper.

Lacey: It's Belle, my name is Belle. I escape only to see your beautiful face one last time. Do as you.

She begins to loosen his tie and is about to remove his jacket.

He immediately stops her.

Mr. Gold: That's not going to happen. Lacey, please stop.

Lacey: Don't send me back, please Henry risk everything for me... Please... I've never had a chance to get to know anyone can I at least get to know you.

Mr. Gold is touched something about her plead, no one had ever cared to get to know him. Sure Regina and Jefferson were his friends but none of them knew him deeply.

Mr. Gold smiles.

Mr. Gold: Perhaps, you can get a little time off from confinement. How about if we have diner.

Lacey looks sad.

Lacey: Well if they see us at Granny's I'll be sent back.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: I was thinking more on the lines of a home cooked meal.

Lacey looking at her hands.

Lacey: I'm sorry... I don't...

It is there he see the young woman wanting to escape that young child. It's like she's in constant battle between the woman and the child.

Mr. Gold: Actually I was thinking, I could cook for you. Make yourself at home or you can watch.

Lacey: Why are you doing all these for me? You could have just sent me back.

Mr. Gold: I think you deserve a night out.

Lacey begins to lose herself and the child take a hold. She takes Mr. Gold cane away and begins to tease him.

Lacey: You like me, you like me...

Mr. Gold becoming serious.

Mr. Gold: Lacey stop.

Lacey: It's Belle, my name is Belle.

He manages to grab himself from the couch and take away his cane from her hand.

They are starting at each other for a moment.

She's frighten by is reaction. She wonders has she ruin the moment. She steps away from him.

Lacey: I'm sorry...I angered you.

Mr. Gold: It's okay. Why me, because Henry told you?

Lacey: No, I just knew when I saw you. When I broke into your shop... and I saw you... You are the sweetest person I met...

Mr. Gold trying not to laugh. He knew the entire town hate him.

Mr. Gold: How would you know that?

Mr. Gold seems to be enjoying this moments when Lacey is cohesive, where she can talk to him.

Lacey: When Regina couldn't afford to maintain library and park you gave her the money and ask her to lied and say found it in the budget. When those kids broke the windows to your shop you told Sheriff Graham the cameras were not working so you couldn't press charges. You pretend to be a hard businessman...

She walks over to him and embraces him. Everything Lacey had said was true no one ever knew.

Mr. Gold: How did you…

Lacey: It doesn't matter.

They proceed to the kitchen and for the most part she's fine but there's time when she is lost in her fantasy world. He cooks diner for her. They talk about everything and nothing. He finds himself falling in love with her. He wonders if she loves him, or is it admiration or perhaps Henry's doing. He is unsure of anything.

After diner he decides to change the conversation and learn about her.

Mr. Gold: How about some tea?

Lacey: I would love that my mother...

Then she quiet for moment lost in the past. She recalls her mother kindness. Lacey had always been a bit off but her mother's love kept her at bay. Lacey was only sixteen when her mother died, her father was not supportive. A year later Lacey left the home that's when all the drugs and alcohol became a part of her life. Moe French had to bail her out of jail several times. Then he force her to live with him and had her see various doctors.

Once she was twenty Moe moved to Storybrooke and they live there for sometime with the same troubles. He eventually gave up on her and dump her to the House of Gold asylum.

Mr. Gold knew her mother had died.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry...

Lacey: Don't be, she's out there somewhere.

Mr. Gold is confused he doesn't understand if this is a part of her fantasy or perhaps her mother isn't dead.

His face must have shown what he's was thinking. She grabs his face on her hands.

Lacey: You're so lucky you already found Baelfire, all you have to do believe that he will come back for you.

Mr. Gold is heart broken no one had ever mention that name. He cannot control his sadness, his anger. He quickly lets go of her; he cannot control the tears.

Mr. Gold: DON'T!

She is startle at his outburst she quickly gets up knocking the cup of tea. She can see he's hurt.

Lacey: I'm sorry... I... thought... you knew... didn't Henry tell you...

She picks up the teacup.

Lacey: It's chipped you can hardly see it...

Mr. Gold wipes away his tears; he has mange to get his self control back.

Mr. Gold: It's just a cup.

Lacey: I'm sorry... I should just leave... I didn't mean...

Mr. Gold: I know...

He holds her in his arms and they kiss.

Part VI

Regina is at the House of Gold talking to Dr. Hopper.

Regina: I should be out there looking for him, not that woman.

Of course Emma Swan had volunteered to look for Henry after all being a bail bound person she knew how to find people. Sheriff Graham and Emma enter, the look on their faces says it all.

Sheriff Graham: Any luck with Mr. Gold?

Regina: I check his house and shop they are not hiding there.

Sheriff Graham: Where is he?

Regina: He's in a cabin in the woods in the outskirts of town. I tried calling but service is terrible down there.

Sheriff Graham: Any chance they could be with him?

Regina: I doubt it, very few people know he's there yet alone how to get there. I can give you directions so you can go there and check it out.

Moe French never really showed interest in his daughter; he had simply dump her to Dr. Hopper unfortunately he had to be inform about her escape.

Moe walks into the House of Gold asylum looking at the place with disgust. He quickly approaches Dr. Hopper. He ignores the crowd and quickly inquires about his daughter.

Moe: Any news of her?

Dr. Hopper: I'm afraid not, we are doing all we can. Sheriff Graham has every available person looking for Lacey and Henry.

Moe: How did it happened, this is the second time someone escapes. Don't you have security.

Dr. Hopper: We do and we have been upgrading but some of our patients have gotten creative...I'm sorry...

Moe: I know my daughter is never going to get well but the last thing I need is for someone to rape her and knocking her up.

The crowd was speechless at Moe treatment of his daughter.

They are in a discussion when Regina notices Henry enters.

Regina: Henry Daniel Mills, where have you been.

Henry smiling.

Henry: I went out for a walk this place can be depressing at times.

Moe yelling at Henry.

Moe: WHERE IS LACEY?

He about to walk grab Henry but is stopped by Regina and Emma who walk up to him.

Regina: GET AWAY FROM MY SON.

Sheriff Graham breaks up the argument.

Sheriff Graham: We are close to stupidity here.

Dr. Hopper addresses Henry.

Dr. Hopper: Henry, where's Lacey?

Henry playing innocent.

Henry: Who?

Dr. Hopper: Please, Henry enough games.

Henry: I don't know, she said something about leaving town. She said she wanted to see the world.

Dr. Hopper tell an orderly.

Dr. Hopper: Please take Henry to his room and make sure he doesn't leave.

Sheriff Graham gets a call on the radio about an abandoned car just off the town line. They also found muddy shoe prints that matched a woman. Henry had gotten creative and taken a car and using Lacey's shoes had pretended to run over the town line. He's in his room smiling hoping that Belle and her beast can have their moment.

They quickly head over the town line in search of Lacey. It's is two maybe three in the morning, and everyone is tired so they decide to give up the search and resume the search tomorrow morning. Sheriff Graham and his deputy along with the entire Police force stay to continue the search.

First thing in the morning Regina returns to Dr. Hopper to be find Emma Swan. The House of Gold is still close. Emma is there waiting with a thermos of coffee.

Emma: Would you like some coffee?

Regina has finally had it with Emma still in town.

Regina: What are you doing here Mrs. Swan?

Emma is confused by Regina's hostile behavior.

Emma: I want to help; he got to me...I

Regina: Don't mistake this for an invitation to his life. Henry is my son; you lost any right to him when you tossed him away.

Emma: Look I'm just here until I know he's better. He is my son; he came looking for me not the other way around madame mayor. Clearly something was not right...

Her words anger Regina so much that she doesn't let her finished her sentence.

Regina: How dare you, accuse me of not being a good mother. I changed everything diaper, soothe every fever and endure every tantrum while you were... God knows what you were doing. You have no right. Now leave after all I'm Henry's mother. I will have Sheriff Graham remove you by force.

Emma knows this is a battle she cannot win so she leaves. She returns to Mary Margaret's apartment. Regina had moved her influences so Emma couldn't stay anywhere. She had finally found a place with Mary Margaret, Henry's teacher.

Dr. Hopper arrives and gives an update about Henry to Regina. He has gotten worse he's unresponsive and hardly eats.

They are still looking for Lacey so Dr. Hopper has to deal with Moe French. It is twelve in the afternoon when Sheriff Graham comes empty handed with no news about Lacey. Moe has been yelling and cursing out at everyone.

Mr. Gold walks in with Lacey by his side. Mr. Gold was perhaps one of the most hated man in Storybrooke but no one hated him as much as Moe. Mr. Gold had loan money to Moe and they got into an argument over collateral.

Moe: YOU!

Moe quickly walks over to Mr. Gold and punches him sending him to the floor.

Lacey quickly helps him to his feet. Moe quickly walks over to Lacey.

Moe: Did he hurt you.. Has this monster made you do anything you don't want to.

Lacey is quiet she doesn't respond. Dr. Hopper and Sheriff Graham walk over to them.

Moe to Sheriff.

Moe: I want this man in jail for kidnapping and possibly raping my daughter.

Dr. Hopper: Mr. French, is that really necessary. I don't think Mr. Gold meant any harm.

Sheriff Graham: I'm sorry Mr. Gold but since Mr. French is pressing charges I have no choice but to arrest you. Lacey will be sent to Dr. Whale for evaluation to make you haven't...

Mr. Gold: It's okay, I understand.

Sheriff Graham is about to handcuff Mr. Gold when Lacey intervenes.

Lacey crying she quickly runs to embrace Mr. Gold and try to prevent him from being taken away.

Lacey: He didn't do anything wrong. I went to his place. I wanted to see him. I'm sorry...

Mr. Gold whispers in her ear:

I will find a way.

Moe pulls his daughter away from Mr. Gold but she struggle from his grip and go back to Mr. Gold. He's pulling her again

Lacey: STOP! I LOVE HIM!

Moe hearing his daughter say those words pulls her by the hair and slaps her sending her to the floor. Mr. Gold who is being arrested lose control and escapes Sheriff Graham. He walks over to Moe and hits him with his cane. He's about to hit him again but is stopped by Sheriff Graham. He's about to arrest Mr. Gold but Lacey jumps in back of him. Dr. Hopper calls security and everyone is separated.

Mr. Gold: I'll go with you just don't let him hurt Lacey.

Mr. Gold is quickly escorted to the station and Lacey is taken to Dr. Whale for examination to make sure she hasn't been rape, drugged or physically abused.

Part VII

Mr. Gold spent only a few hours detain after all he is a lawyer and once the results came back he was cleared. Moe still believes that he took advantage of Lacey. He demands that Dr. Hopper doesn't allow Mr. Gold to see Lacey.

After leaving the station Mr. Gold goes directly to Dr. Hopper.

Dr. Hopper: Mr. Gold, please I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Unfortunately Lacey cannot have any visitors it's Mr. French wishes and I have to abide.

Mr. Gold: Please, at least tell me how is she... Aside from...

Dr. Hopper: Physical she's fine but solitude is not good for her. I must admit ever since you arrive she started showing improvement. I told this to Mr. French but he's stubborn and refuses.

Mr. Gold is sad.

Mr. Gold: How is Henry? I haven't seen Regina or Emma Swan.

Dr. Hopper: They were both here a while ago. Although Regina doesn't want Emma near Henry his condition has improved ever since Emma arrived. The boy keeps asking about you.

Mr. Gold: Can I see him please.

Dr. Hopper: Sure, Miss Mills has you as an emergency contact.

Mr. Gold is lead to Henry's room. He hopes with all his heart to see Lacey at least through a window.

Henry seems happy to see Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold: Hello, Henry.

Henry smiling.

Henry: Hi, I'm glad it all worked out.

Mr. Gold: What worked out.

Henry: You and Belle.

Mr. Gold: You mean Lacey. We... I mean...

Henry: Don't worry her father won't keep you separated forever. When two people are meant to be together they find a way.

Mr. Gold: How did...

Henry: That Moe French won't let you see her. I have my ways. See I told you Emma was going to change things. You have to remember who you are. The curse will be broken.

Mr. Gold: Henry, there's no curse. I'm no prince or beast or whatever you think...

Henry: But you do love Lacey?

Mr. Gold doesn't want to admit he is love with her.

Mr. Gold: Does it matter?

Henry: Of course it matters. These last few days... Something change. The evil queen can change...my mom... she can be good. Please tell her this. I was wrong... The story was wrong.

Mr. Gold: Tell her? I think she would rather hear it from you. You can tell her tomorrow when she comes to see you.

Henry: I can't, I'll be busy.

Dr. Hopper enters the room to inform Mr. Gold that visiting hours are officially over. Mr. Gold leaves feeling hopeful yet sad about Lacey. He does love her, something about the young woman has touched his heart. He goes to his house to that empty beautiful two story house that he never called home. The only place he ever called home was the little cottage he lived with his Baelfire. He wonders will he ever find home again. He begins to eat diner alone.

In the meantime Dr. Hopper has done is last round and check on all the patients. He feels terrible because he can see that sadness has overtaken Lacey. She had always been such a happy person but being kept away from Mr. Gold was making her sad it was making her retreat into her fantasy. Once Dr. Hopper leaves she begins to mumble a song. The song her mother use to sing to her. The last patient Dr. Hopper sees is Henry he seems to be in good spirits.

Part VIII

The next morning Regina is there, Mr. Gold had inform her what Henry had share with him. She's in a happy mood, when she see the one person that's been getting on her nerves, Emma. She was not about to let this woman ruin her moment.

Regina: When will you realize you're not wanted here. Henry is fine you can go back to your life in Boston.

Emma: Look lady I just want to make sure he's okay...

Regina: He's fine, you can go now.

She quickly enters not giving Emma a chance to answer. Emma quickly follows her in.

Emma: We are not done.

Regina: I believe we are Mrs. Swan, now if you'll excuse me I would like to see my son.

Regina walks up to the information desk.

Regina: I was wondering if I could see my son. I know visiting hours don't start until eight but I hope you can bend the rules just this once.

The receptionist smiles.

Receptionist: I don't see why not. Although he still might be asleep.

Emma quickly follows Regina and an orderly to Henry's room. They quickly open the door and find Henry hanging from the ceiling.

Regina: NO! HENRY!

Emma quickly takes out a pocket knife from her boot and cuts the rope. She quickly checks his pulse but they already know he's dead. Regina holds Henry's body; she is crying inconsolable. The orderly calls on the radio so they can call the police.

Regina moves his hair and touches his face.

Regina: Why?

She's crying; she's been holding him in her lap for while; she hasn't notice that Sheriff Graham is there with the coroner and Dr. Hopper.

Emma gentle nudges Regina.

Regina through her tears.

Regina: NO!

Emma trying to hold back tears.

Emma: Please, they have to take his body.

Emma helps Regina off the floor and embraced her. She is surprised that Regina doesn't reject her. Mr. Gold must have heard the news for he has arrived.

He feels terribly guilty because he was the last person to speak with Henry. He recalls Henry's last words: I can't, I'll be busy.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, I...should have...

Regina: It's not your fault.

Regina is devastated the pain of losing her son is too much. Mr. Gold can't help and feel guilty; he feels like he could have prevented it. Emma makes the arrangements for Henry's funeral. A couple of days later they held a service. Storybooke was a small town so everyone attend it even Moe who took Lacey.

Part VIX

It had been a few weeks since Henry's death. Emma was still in town; it was like she was compel to stay. She had only known Henry a few weeks but something had just clicked it was as if they had connect. Regina had fallen into a depression sure she was still the Mayor but she was sad and went through the motions.

She is leaving her office when she spots Sheriff Graham with Emma. She walks right up to them angrily.

Regina: I had you half way to Boston.

Emma: I change my mind...

Regina: Why?

Emma: Madame Mayor that is none of your business.

Sheriff Graham quickly intervenes.

Sheriff Graham: Gina, please can we talk.

Sheriff Graham was perhaps one of the few people that was informal with her.

They had dated a few years back. Although they dated a very long time, she felt something was missing. He loved her, he had even propose but she had ended it. They had parted as good friends.

Regina coldly.

Regina: Sheriff Graham, I don't need your intervention. I just curious as to why Mrs. Swan wants everything that was mine.

Sheriff Graham: Gina, it's not what you think she's my new deputy.

Regina: Do as you like you owe me no explanation.

Regina quickly walks away to her Benz that is park right across the street. She gets in her car and her tears betray her. Why does it pain her to see that woman with Graham. Sure Sheriff Graham was a nice guy but she had never really loved him; she had only dated him to please her mother.

A few days later Emma shows up at Regina's mansion. It was Saturday so Regina was home alone. She is startle by a knock on the door. She get up to answer it only to see her least favorite person, Emma Swan.

Regina: We have nothing to talk about.

She's about to close the door.

Emma: Please, just hear me out. There is nothing going on between me and Sheriff Graham, look he offer me the job sometime ago but then... Henry would have like for us to be friends.

Regina trying to hold her tears.

Regina: It doesn't matter what he wanted does, he's ...

Emma sadly.

Emma: It matters to me. He had faith in you...

Regina hearing those words cannot deny Emma her plea.

Regina: Come in.

They have a bottle of wine and for once Regina had lower her walls. She's talking to Emma like they are friends from childhood. They spent several hours just talking.

Emma looks at the time.

Emma: I better get going.

Regina: Mrs. Swan, if you're interested in Sheriff Graham it's fine with me.

Emma: I promise nothing is going on between Sheriff Graham and I. Let's say he's not my type. I have my eye on someone else.

Emma is bold enough to move next to Regina and kiss her. Regina is confused at first but then responses to Emma's kiss. It was there in that empty mansion that Regina fell in love for the first time.

Storybrooke was at buzz to find out that the mayor was dating Emma Swan. They would have never guess that Regina was gay. The only person that was not surprised was Mr. Gold he had always known even before Regina did. They eventually married on the one year anniversary of Henry's death after all he had brought them together. Although Regina missed him so much; she was thankful that he had brought Emma to her.

Part X

Following Henry's death Lacey had become a sad person. She had lost her only friend the only person that kept her sane. She had fallen deep into her fantasy world. She had withdrawn into her fantasy world so deep that she didn't have a single lucid moment. Dr. Hopper was concern that she would eventually do as Henry did and kill herself. She was under strict care and was never alone. She had lost a lot of weight because she hardly ate. She was force to eat and do the basic human stuff.

Although Moe French was not there for Lacey after all he had locked her up, he did love her. He had become a little more concern and often check with Dr. Hopper.

Moe: She's never going to get better? Is she?

Dr. Hopper: Henry's death took her hope. Please, if only...

Moe: NO! I will not allow that monster to see her.

Dr. Hopper: She needs human contact before she falls deeper into her delusions. Please let me try…

Moe: Fine have the nurse take her to the park, heck I'll do it myself.

Dr. Hopper: Mr. French, that's not what I mean. I did notice she improve when Mr. Gold was around her. It's like she connect with him or something.

Moe: So what are you suggesting that I let that monster take my daughter out of dates for whatever twisted purpose he wants her.

Dr. Hopper: No, that's not what I mean. He has asked about her often. What if we start with simple visitations. Please just let me try it. I ask him to be here so it's your choice. I know you don't like Mr. Gold but maybe you have to think about what's best for Lacey.

Moe is silent for a moment. His hatred for Mr. Gold is stronger than ever. Why should he let Mr. Gold have his daughter. Moe thoughts are disrupted by the familiar tap of Mr. Gold's cane against the floor.

Moe to Dr. Hopper.

Moe: I can't... I'm sorry that man destroys everything he touches.

Mr. Gold: Please, Mr. French just hear me out.

Moe: Or what you'll hit me with you cane.

Dr. Hope is trying not to laugh picturing Mr. Gold beating Moe with his cane.

Mr. Gold: I truly regret my actions...

Moe: You sent your foreman to take my van. I lost a grand in roses and almost lost my business. I know I was a few days late on my loan but I was going to pay you.

Mr. Gold looked at him surprised.

Mr. Gold: Foreman?

Moe: That asshole that used to do your dirty work.

Mr. Gold: You have some nerve all I know you stole from my shop.

Moe: What's a few trinkets to you? You're rich... I know I was wrong but...

Mr. Gold could have cared less but Moe had stolen the one thing that he treasure, the shawl that Milah had made for Baelfire. It was his most prize procession. Seeing the memory of his son stolen had made him lose his head and he had beaten the hell out of Moe. Moe had sold all the stuff to a sleazy man, that went by the name Smee. It took Mr. Gold some creative thinking but he got the shawl back. Smee would not give him the shawl at any price so Mr. Gold hired someone to steal for him.

Mr. Gold: It was more than trinkets...Look can we put the past aside. Let me see her that's all I ask. I care for her...

Moe: Let me guess you fell in love with my beautiful daughter and you made her believe she loves you like some fairytale.

Mr. Gold: I... I just want her to be happy.

Moe is somehow touched by Mr. Gold's words and cannot refuse his plea.

Moe: Fine just this once. And I'll be watching.

Dr. Hopper leads them to Lacey's room she's lying on the floor humming the song beauty and the beast. She looks pitiful lying on the floor.

Dr. Hopper: Lacey, you have a visitor today.

Lacey: Who's Lacey? Is that the new service girl. No need for that, the silverware can take care of it. It's lunch time so soon.

She looks lost in her own world yet she's happy in her delusion.

Mr. Gold walks up to her and smile.

Mr. Gold: Lacey, you remember me.

Lacey: Who's Lacey? My name is Belle, and how can I forget you my Rumple.

Mr. Gold: Please can I have a moment alone with her.

Moe gives him a look but simply leaves the room with Dr. Hopper.

They go into the office and check out the cameras.

Lacey: You came...

Mr. Gold: I promised I would find a way. I'm sorry it took me so long.

Lacey seems to be snapping out of her delusion.

Lacey: Why? Do you care.

Mr. Gold: I just do...

Lacey: I know you can't be truthful. They are watching, they are always watching. They think I'll... I won't do it only because that's what they expect... That's why you can't be truthful.

Mr. Gold laughing he know they are watching and listening.

Mr. Gold: She's a smart girl, sorry but you'll have to trust me.

He quickly disconnects the camera. He is truly alone with her.

Lacey: You are full of surprises Rumple.

Mr. Gold: It's Mr. Gold, my name.

Lacey: If you say so, besides what kinda name is that? You are Rumpelstilskin to me but that's such a long name... That's why I call you Rumple for short.

Mr. Gold can't help but laugh.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry about... Henry...

Lacey: You shouldn't for he's not truly gone. We just need to find him. We are more than just flesh and bones our actions and the lives we touch stay behind. Besides he will be back perhaps in a different form, in a different person but I know we will see him again.

Mr. Gold is somehow moves by her words he cannot argue with her.

Mr. Gold: I...

Lacey: You don't have to say anything.

She leans over to kiss him in the check.

Mr. Gold smiles at her, then he's serious.

Mr. Gold: Please take care of yourself, and listen to Dr. Hopper he means well.

Lacey: Why do you care?

Mr. Gold: I just do...

He knows she's playing him. She wants to hear the words that he's been denying. He loves her.

Lacey: Buy why?

Mr. Gold takes her face in his hands. He kisses her on the lips.

Mr. Gold: I love you.

Lacey lets goes of him.

Lacey: I'll let you in on a little secret.. I love you too... Ever since you found me breaking into your shop. Please, take me with you...

Mr. Gold: I can't but I promise to visit you often.

Mr. Gold knows their time is limited. He knows Dr. Hopper and Moe will open the door any minute. He quickly hears the door opening.

And sits in the opposite side of the from her.

Lacey: Please don't go.

Dr. Hopper and Moe come into the room and she's sad but at least she's a bit more lucid and response to her name.

Mr. Gold: Would it be too much to ask to take her out to dinner?

Dr. Hopper and Moe instantly see her eyes light up.

Dr. Hopper: I'm sorry... I don't think that's a good idea. She's still a bit fragile.

Mr. Gold: Can I at least stay with her and have lunch.

Even Moe could see that Mr. Gold presence was helping Lacey so he allowed him to see her. Mr. Gold would visit her daily. They could see the positive effect he had on her. She was lucid and sharp, she still had her moments where she was lost in her fantasyland but they were less. Mr. Gold spent three months visiting her.

On the fourth month he wanted her to leave. But he knew Moe could not handle his daughter so he made arrangements for Moe, Lacey and a nurse to move into his house. Mr. Gold found himself falling deeply in love with her but deep down he knew Moe wouldn't be easily persuaded to agree with any relationship between Lacey and him. He wanted to make Lacey his wife. It took sometime but Moe finally gave his blessing and Mr. Gold and Lacey were married. They spent several years traveling the world. Mr. Gold never had a dull moment with wife. She was a bit off and on occasion lost herself in her fantasyland but they loved each other and lived happily.

Part XI

Mr. Gold had been gone for almost four years with his wife Lacey. They had spent their time traveling the world. Regina is surprised to see Mr. Gold's Cadillac drive into town. They had parted in good terms but she had the impression that Mr. Gold would not return. He had never really called her. He had called Jefferson a few times but mostly because he was running his businesses.

Regina walks over and his surprise to see Mr. Gold helping a six month pregnant Lacey out of the car.

Regina surprised.

Regina: I thought you weren't coming back and you're going to be a father again.

Mr. Gold: Why would I want to leave my home. As for the being a father again. It was time.

Lacey clings to Mr. Gold's arm.

Mr. Gold turns to her.

Mr. Gold: Hey, look at me, I love you so much.

He kisses her on the cheek.

Regina can see that Mr. Gold is happy.

Mr. Gold: She tends to get a little jealous around women. But how have been?

Regina: Better I suppose. I miss him often but he brought Emma to me, he was special, if only we could have help him...

They are both surprise to hear Lacey speak.

Lacey: He didn't needed any help he was here to help us. It was his mission he called Operation Cobra. He wasn't crazy you know, he simply saw things differently. Rumple can you please ask her.

Mr. Gold: As you seen my wife is pregnant she's having a boy...

Regina: Let me guess you want to name him Henry. I think that's a wonderful idea.

Lacey was right Henry had brought everyone together he had made happy ending possibly. He had brought Lacey and Mr. Gold together and Emma and Regina. David had finally had the courage to tell his wife the truth and finally be with Mary Margaret. Although the citizens of Storybrooke where not under a curse, who knows maybe in their past live or future life they could have been.


End file.
